


Sunflower Kingdom

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, it hurt my heart to break up stenborugh but STANLON, more people should do it, nice break from the devastating angst im gonna start writing soon, stan has a crush on bill but its shortlived, stanlon and flowers is the best combo EVER, stanlon!!, they go from kids to teens, this is such a soft fic i kinda live for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Mike walked back into his room after waving the losers club goodbye to find a single flower sitting on his desk with a note attached. It was a sunflower.do you remember when we ran through fields of these and played together? meet me at our spot if you do.





	Sunflower Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> god ive wanted to write stanlon for sooo long 
> 
> (high key inspired by the song on the spiderman into the spiderverse soundtrack)

They were very little children the first time they played with flowers. Stan and Mike would run through the rows and rows of tall sunflowers in Mike’s backyard. For hours on end they would play in the fields, pretending to be kings and knights of a long forgotten land. Mike was the ruler of their kingdom whilst Stan was the knight. Stan would fight with an old wooden pole they wrapped in flowers. Mike wore a crown made of smaller daisies that Stan had made just for  him. The adventures that they had had in their small realm were the things of legend. The first time they had played in their kingdom, they had to defeat an ancient dragon. Stan had jumped onto an old box and held his flower sword high. He jumped off the box and swung at the tractor, which was their mythical beast. Later that day, Mike took the stalk of a sunflower that had died and knighted Stan as High Knight Stanley. Stan had then taken the stalk next and appointed Mike to High Prince Mike. Mrs. Hanlon used to say that they were made to be each other’s best friends. 

  
  


A few years past and Stan and Mike had stopped playing in their sunflower kingdom. In fact, they stopped playing all together. Stan went on to school while Mike stayed on his farm. Stan had found new friends in Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, and Eddie Kaspbrak. He went on different adventures with them. Adventures to the quarry where they would jump and play in the water. He had forgotten about his Prince Mike and the adventures they had and replaced him with a new prince. Bill. Stan followed Bill everywhere and did anything he said. He thought Bill was the funniest, wisest, and all around stellar person ever. He was quick to fall in love but it was for nothing. 

  
  


Stan had wrestled with his feelings for Bill for a long time before coming clean to him. He invited Bill over and told him. He poured his heart on the table for Bill, but, in the end, he didn’t feel the same. Bill politely told Stan that he did not reciprocate those feelings. Stan didn’t know what to do. After Bill left, he broke down crying. He had never felt the cool sting of rejection in his spine. He knew he couldn’t show his face to the rest of the group, as Bill would have probably told them about it. He was alone. He had no friends anymore. He thought back to a younger version of him running through fields and fields of sunflowers along with another boy, wearing a crown of flowers. It was Mike Hanlon. 

  
  


Mike opened the door to see his childhood friend Stan. He had grown up quite a bit. He was taller and his features were more prominent. He had bright eyes that shone in the sunlight. His hair had stayed the same, expect its curls seemed much more flowy and loose instead of the tight combed back look Mike remembered. No longer was he the small boy whom he had run through the fields with but he still seemed to retain some of that innocence. 

  
  


When the door opened and Mike came out, Stan was almost taken aback. Puberty hit Mike like a truck. He had become taller and stronger, due to his chores on the farm. Stan found himself staring at Mike’s muscles before he caught himself. Mike invited him inside and his house was exactly as Stan had remembered. Cozy and warm, it had always made Stan feel at home. The scent of freshly baked cookies hit his nose when Mike lead him into the kitchen, where a bowl of them sat on the countertop. Mike then brought him through the kitchen and up to his room. They talked for hours and hours about everything. The silly games they used to play in the sunflower fields, Stan’s school, Mike’s chores, how everything had changed. Stan wanted to tell him about Bill but something held him back. 

  
  


For the next few years they feel into a routine. Stan would go to school during the day and Mike would do his chores. However, after school had finished, instead of going home, Stan went straight to Mike’s house. They would spend hours up in Mike’s room joking around, watching movies and tv, and reading books to each other and doing funny voices for each new character. Throughout these years Stan felt himself falling for Mike more and more. Everytime he felt ready to tell Mike how he felt, he was reminded of the last time he told someone how he felt. 

  
  


Speaking of Bill, he had popped back into Stan’s life again. During their freshman year of high school, Stan had been sitting alone at lunch, reading a book. Bill had come over to him followed by all of his other friends. Obviously Richie and Eddie, who had stuck by him through thick and thin, but some new ones as well. Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh were the newest additions to Bill’s little group. And it was that group who had come up to Stan on that frigid fall day. Stan had welcomed the company but feared Bill still remembered _ that _ talk. When he showed no sign of remembrance, Stan rejoiced. Pretty soon, it was all of them walking to Mike’s every afternoon. 

  
  


Stan was finally content in his life. He had great friends, who acted more as his family. He had come out to them as gay and they had came out to him. Bev as bi, Bill as pan, Eddie as gay, Ben as just an ally, Richie as bi and Mike as bi. When Stan heard the last on he almost leaped to the moon. Maybe Mike returned his feelings. He decided then and there that he was going to do something about it. 

  
  


The first time Mike had found the flowers was one winter day after the losers club had left. On his desk, wrapped in rope, there was a little bouquet of daisies. With them, was a note. 

  
  


_ did you know that daisies represent love?  _

 

Mike thought and thought about who his secret flower admirer could be. Maybe it wasn’t even an admirer but rather someone who just wanted him to see the symbolic representation of daisies. The handwriting on the note looked familiar but Mike couldn’t place it. He placed the daisies in a jar of water and kept the note in front of them.    
  


 

The next day, when Stan went over to Mike’s house after school, he noticed a new addition to Mike’s desk. A small jar of flowers with a note placed in front of it. He smiled to himself, knowing that Mike had received his gift.    
  


The next week, in the same spot, Mike found another set of flowers still wrapped in rope. However this time, instead of elegant daisies they were a rainbow of hibiscuses with a note. 

  
  


_ the giving of a hibiscus shows the receiver that the giver appreciates their beauty.  _

 

Mike blushed, thinking about how someone could think that he was beautiful. Again, he placed the flowers in a jar and kept the note in front. And again, Stan noticed them. 

 

This exchange of flowers went on for weeks before Stan could build up the nerve to tell Mike that it was him. He wanted his final note to Mike to be absolutely perfect. So he choose a flower that meant the world to him and Mike.

  
  


Mike walked back into his room after waving the losers club goodbye to find a single flower sitting on his desk with a note attached again. It was a sunflower. 

 

_ do you remember when we ran through fields of these and played together? meet me at our spot if you do.  _

 

Everything snapped together in Mike’s mind. He knew who had been leaving him flowers with beautiful notes. And he was going to meet, him. Tonight. Mike could barely wait.

  
  


As Stan made his way over their spot. It was a small river in the middle of the woods with a large rock in the middle, where Mike and Stan used to sit. The river shone in the pale moonlight as the rush of the river was the only sound Stan could hear. He took his spot on the rock and waited for Mike to come. 

 

He heard a twig break behind him. He whirled around and saw Mike standing there, sheepishly. Silently, Mike joined Stan on the rock and for a few moments they sat there, staring at the river. 

 

“Do you remember that game we used to play?” Stan asked after a while. 

 

“Of course, High Sunflower Knight Stanley.” Mike smiled. 

 

“Oh, High Sunflower Prince.” Stan slipped right back into the character he once was. “What has become of our kingdom?”

 

“Over the years, Knight Stanley, I have kept tabs over our sunflower citizens and tended to their health, in your absence.” 

 

Stan smiled. 

 

“I’m glad to have you back to protect our kingdom from evil dragons.” 

 

“And I am glad to be back.” 

  
Mike leaned over and kissed Stan, taking him by surprise. They stayed like that, two boys kissing in the moonlight, right in the center of their Sunflower Kingdom.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
